yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Küfe - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
*http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=-2311228602109341787&hl=tr# }} 4'lü iki beyitin tablo sunumu |- | [[Küfe|'Küfe']] | Sepet' | | كوفه |- | Beş on gün oldu ki, mu'tâda inkıyâd ile ben Sabahleyin çıkıvermiştim evden erkenden. | Beş on gün oldu ki alışkanlığıma 'uyarak ben, Sabahleyin çıkıvermiştim evden erkenden. | It was a few days ago- as I was keeping my habit , I went out home early | 'بش اون كون اولدى كه معتاده انقيادايله بن سباحلين چيقيو يرمشدم أودن اير كندن ' |- | Bizim mahalle de İstanbul'un kenârı demek: Sokaklarında gezilmez ki yüzme bilmiyerek! | Bizim mahalle de İstanbul'un kenarı demek: Sokaklarında gezilmez ki yüzme bilmeyerek! | Our neighborhood is the edge of Istanbul: If you don’t know swimming you can’t walk on the streets. | 'بزم محله ده استا نبو لك كنارى ديمك سو ققلرنده كزلمز كه يوزمه بيلميه رك ' |- | Adım başında derin bir buhayre dalgalanır, Sular karardı mı, artık gelen gelir dayanır. | Adım başında derin bir deniz dalgalanır, Sular karardı mı, artık gelen gelir dayanır! | At every step you meet waves of deep sea , Whan water is dark, no longer based on the income! | 'آديم با شنده در ين بربحيره طالغه ﻻنير صو لر قارارد يمى٬ آرتقكلن كلير طا يا نير! ' |- | Bir elde olmalı kandil , bir elde iskandil, Selâmetin yolu insan için bu, başka değil! | Bir elde olmalı kandil, bir elde iskandil, Kurtuluşun yolu insan için bu, başka değil! | A lamp must be at one hand, on the other a plumb. This is the way of salvation for man, there is no other choice! , | 'بر الده اولملى قنديل بر ألده اسقا ند يل سلا متك يولى انسا ن ايچون بو٬ باشقه دكل! ' |- | Elimde bir koca değnek, onunla yoklayarak, Önüm adaysa basıp, yok, denizse atlayarak, | Elimde bir koca değnek, onunla yoklayarak, Önüm adaysa basıp, yok denizse atlayarak, | A big stick in my hand, I’m groping with it. I If it is not deep by stepping on, if it is deep sea by jumping. | 'ألمده بر قوجه دكنك اونكله يو قلا يه رق اوكم آطه يسه باصو ب٬ يوق٬ دكيزسه آتﻻ يه رق ' |- | Ayakta durmaya elbirliğiyle gayret eden, Lisân-ı hâl ile amma rükûa niyyet eden - | -Ayakta durmaya elbirliğiyle gayret eden, Gönül diliyle ama rükûa niyet eden | Concur-standing effort to stop that, Heart of the language, but intending rükûa | '-آياقده طو رما يه أل بر لكيله غيرت ايد ن لسا ن حا ل ايله اما ركو عه نيت ايدن- ' |- | O sâlhûrde, harâb evlerin saçaklarına, Sığınmış öyle giderken, hemen ayaklarına | -O eski, harab evlerin saçaklarına, Sığınmış öyle giderken, hemen ayaklarına | While seeking a shelter under the old house’s entablature , | 'اوسالخورده خراب أولرك صاچا قلر ينه صيغينمش اويله كيدركن همان آياقلرينه ' |- | Delîlimin koca bir şey takıldı... Baktım ki: Genişçe bir küfe yatmakta, hem epey eski. | Kılavuzumun koca bir şey takıldı...Baktım ki: Genişçe bir küfe yatmakta,hem epey eski. | I saw a thing. It was a basket.This is a porter’s basket and very old | 'دليلمك قوجه بر شي طا قيلدى.. با قد م كه: كنيشجه بر كو فه ياتمقده هم ا پى أسكى ' |- | Bu bir hamal küfesiymiş... Aceb kimin?Derken; | Bu bir hamal küfesiymiş, acaba kimin? Derken; | That' s a porter’s basket , but whose | 'بو بر حمال كوفو سيمش.. عجب كيمك؟ ديركن اون اوچ ياشنده قدر برچوجو ق كلوب اوته دن٬ ' |- | On üç yaşında kadar bir çocuk gelip öteden, Gerildi, tekmeyi indirdi öyle bir küfeye: | On üç yaşında kadar bir çocuk gelip öteden, Gerildi, tekmeyi indirdi öyle bir küfeye: | As the wide basket had been lying, A boy aged around thirteen came and kicked it. | 'كر يلدى تكمه يى اينديردى او يله بر كو فه يه تكرمكركوفه بيتاب دوشدى تا اوته يه ' |- | Tekermeker küfe bîtâb düştü tâ öteye. - Benim babam senin altında öldü, sen hâlâ | Teker meker küfe halsiz düştü ta öteye. -Benim babam senin altında öldü, sen hâlâ | -My father died under you, -you are still lying middle of street. | '-بنم بابام سنك التكده أو لدى٬ سن حاﻻ قورومله يا ت سوقا غك أور تاسنده بويله دها! ' |- | Kurumla yat sokağın ortasında böyle daha! O anda karşıki evden bir orta yaşlı kadın Göründü: | Kurumla yat sokağın ortasında böyle daha! O anda karşıki evden bir orta yaşlı kadın Göründü: | Lying down in vanity in the middle of the street like that again! At that moment a middle-aged woman appeared from the opposite house: | 'اوآنده قارشيكى أودن بر اورتاياشلى قادين كوروندى: اوح بنم اوغلم٬ كل ايتمه قير مه صا قين! ' |- | - Oh benim oğlum, gel etme kırma sakın! Ne istedin küfeden yavrum? Ağzı yok,dili yok, | -Oh benim oğlum, gel etme kırma sakın! Ne istedin küfeden yavrum?Ağzı yok,dili yok, | Oh, my son, do not break pleasea! What did you want from the basket,son?It has no mouth, no tongue | 'نه ايسته دك كو فه دن يا وروم؟ آغزى يوق ديلى يوق باباك سكز سنه قو للا ندى.. هم ده ديردى كه: چوق ' |- | Baban sekiz sene kullandı... Hem de derdi ki | Baban sekiz sene kullandı... Hem de derki ki: | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | ' اوغو رلى بر كو فه در٬ قلمادم هما ن يو كسز.. باباك كيدنجه ديمك قالدى عا دتا اوكسوز ' |- | "Çok Uğurlu bir küfedir, kalmadım hemen yüksüz... " Baban gidince demek kaldı âdetâ öksüz! | "Çok Uğurlu bir küfedir,kalmadım hemen yüksüz..." Baban gidince demek kaldı adetâ öksüz! | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | 'اونكله بسله يه جكسك آناكله قار ده شكى ببكميسك دهااوكره نمدكمى سن ايشيكى ' |- | Onunla besliyeceksin ananla kardeşini. Bebek misin daha öğrenmedin mi sen işini?" | Onunla besleyeceksin ananla kardeşini. Bebek misin daha öğrenmedin mi sen işini? | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya ' | 'ديدم كه بن ده: - آيو ل د يكله اننه كك سوذ ينى فقط چو جوق بكا حا يقيردى اكشيدوب يوزيني: ' |- | Dedim ki ben de: - Ayol dinle annenin sözünü... | Dedim ki ben de: -Ayol dinle annenin sözünü... | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | 'صقالي٬ يوقمى ايشك؟ كيت٬ جهنم اول شورادن! نه ديرﻻنوب دورييورسك صبا حلين اورادن؟ ' |- | Şiir Metni Buraya | | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | 'بنم ايچم يانيور: طاغ قدر بابام كيتدى -باباك يرنده٬ آدامدن نه ايستدك شيمدى ' |- | Şiir Metni Buraya | | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | '''آداجغز سكا باق حا ل ديلنجه سويلركن - -براق خانم اوچوجوقدرقصوره باقمام بن |- | Şiir Metni Buraya | | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | آدك نه درسنك اوغلم؟ -حسن - حسن ديكله ضررلى سن چيقاجقسڭ بوتون بوحدتله ' |- | Şiir Metni Buraya | | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | ' بنم ده ياندى ايچم آكاﻻينجه درديكزى فقط باباك سكا اصمارﻻيوب ده كيتدى سزى ' |- | Şiir Metni Buraya | | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | ' او٬ بو نجه ييل چاليشو ب آلنك تريله سنى نصل بويوتدى؟ بوكون٬ سن ده كندى قارده شكى ' |- | Şiir Metni Buraya | | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | ' يتيم براقمايه رق بسليوب بويوتمليسك -كو فه يله اويله مى؟ -هاى هاى نه دن بو سو زلكن ' |- | Şiir Metni Buraya | | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | ' قوزوم٬ عيبمى چاليشمق٬ كناهمى يوك طا شيمق؟ عيب: ديلنجيلك٬ايشلركن ال٬ يوروركن آياق. ' |- | Şiir Metni Buraya | | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | '-نه طوغرى سويلدى! اوپ اوغلم عمجه كك ألنى -اونو تدك ويله مى؟ باير امده قومشونك كلينى: ' |- | Şiir Metni Buraya | | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | 'حسن٬ دايم ياتى مكتبلرنده ضابطدر؛ سنك ده ذهنك آچيق.. سويله مش اوﻻيدق بر.. ' |- | Şiir Metni Buraya | | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | ' قوياردى مكتبه.. طورسو يله يم ديمشدى هانى؟ اوقو تمه سن ده حمال ياپ بو ياشده شيمدى بنى ' |- | Şiir Metni Buraya | | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | ' سوزآكلادم كه اوزون هم ده پك اوزون سوره جك بنمسه واردى اوكون بر چوك ايشلر م كوره جك ' |- | Şiir Metni Buraya | | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | ' بر قدم اونلرى٬ صا پدم يوقوشلو بر يولدن. نه اولدى شيمدى عجب كيم بيليرزوللى حسن؟ ' |- | Şiir Metni Buraya | | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | ' بزم ياراماز٬اوده ديكلنوب طورماز. كچنده فاتحه چيقدق ايكندى اوستى براز ' |- | Şiir Metni Buraya | | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | 'كومورجيلر قاپيسندن كيرنجه بز٬دوه لر قيزك مر اقنى جلب ايتدى٬ داﺌما ده ايدر ' |- | Şiir Metni Buraya | | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | ' اويامرى يو مروبدن٬ اوپ اوزون بويون٬ اوباجاق او آرقه سنده كى پو سكول كه قويروغى اوله جق ' |- |} | Git, cehennem ol şuradan! Ne dırlanıp duruyorsun sabahleyin oradan? Benim içim yanıyor: Dağ kadar babam gitti... - Baban yerinde adamdan ne istedin şimdi? Adamcağız sana, bak hâl dilince söylerken... - Bırak hanım, o çocuktur, kusûra bakmam ben... Adın nedir senin, oğlum? - Hasan. - Hasan, dinle. Zararlı sen çıkacaksın bütün bu hiddetle. Benim de yandı içim anlayınca derdinizi Fakat, baban sana ısmarlayıp da gitti sizi. O, bunca yıl çalışıp alnının teriyle seni Nasıl büyüttü? Bugün, sen de kendi kardeşini, Yetim bırakmıyarak besleyip büyütmelisin. - Küfeyle öyle mi? - Hay hay! Neden bu söz lâkin? Kuzum, ayıp mı çalışmak, günah mı yük taşımak? Ayıp: Dilencilik, işlerken el, yürürken ayak. - Ne doğru söyledi! Öp oğlum amcanın elini... - Unuttun öyle mi? Bayramda komşunun gelini: "Hasan, dayım yatı mekteplerinde zâbittir; Senin de zihnin açık..Söylemiş olaydık bir.. Koyardı mektebe..Dur söyleyim" demişti hani? Okutma sende hamal yap bu yaşta şimdi beni! Söz anladım uzun,hem de pek uzun sürecek; Benimse vardı o gün pekçok işlerim görecek; Bıraktım onları, saptım yokuşlu bir yoldan, Ne oldu şimdi aceb, kim bilir, zavallı Hasan? Bizim çocuk yaramaz, evde dinlenip durmaz; Geçende Fâtih'e çıktık ikindi üstü biraz. Kömürcüler kapısından girince biz, develer Kızın merâkını celbetti, dâima da eder: O yamrı yumru beden, upuzun boyun, o bacak, O arkasındaki püskül ki kuyruğu olacak! Hakîkaten görecek şey değil mi ya? Derken, Dönünce arkama, baktım: Beş on adım geriden, Belinde enlice bir şal, başında âbâni, Bir orta boylu, güler yüzlüpîr-i nûrânî; Yanında koskocaman bir küfeyle bir çocucak, Yavaş yavaş geliyorlar. Fakat tesâdüfe bak: Çocuk, benim o sabah gördüğüm zavallı yetîm... Şu var ki, yavrucağın hâli eskisinden elim: Cılız bacaklarının dizden altı çırçıplak... Bir ince mintanın altında titriyor, donacak! Ayakta kundura yok, başta var mı fes? Ne gezer! Düğümlü alnının üstünde sâde bir çember. Nefes değil o soluklar, kesik kesik feryad; Nazar değil o bakışlar, dümû-i istimdad. Bu bir ayaklı sefalet ki yalnayak, baş açık; On üç yaşında buruşmuş cebin-i safi, yazık! O anda mekteb-i rüşdiyyeden taburla çıkan Bir elliden mütecâviz çocuk ki, muntazaman Geçerken eylediler ihtiyârıvakfe-güzin... Hasan'la karşılaşırken bu sahne oldu hâzin; Evet, bu yavruların hepsi, pür sürûd-i şebâb, Eder dururdu birer âşiyân-ı nûra şitâb. Birazdan oynıyacak hepsi bunların, ne iyi! Fakat Hasan, babasından kalan o pis küfeyi, -Ki ezmek istedi görmekle reh-güzârında- İlel'ebed çekecek dûş-i ıztırârında! O, yük değil, kaderin bir cezâsı ma'sûma... Yazık, günâhı nedir, bilmeyen şu mahkûma! | style="vertical-align: top"| Git, cehennem ol şuradan! Ne dırlanıp duruyorsun sabahleyin oradan? Benim içim yanıyor: Dağ kadar babam gitti... -Baban yerinde adamdan ne istedin şimdi? Adamcağız sana, bak hâl dilince söylerken... -Bırak hanım, o çocuktur, kusura bakmam ben... Adın nedir senin oğlum? -Hasan. -Hasan, dinle. Zararlı sen çıkacaksın bütün bu hiddetle. Benim de yandı içim anlayınca derdinizi... Fakat, baban sana ısmarlayıp da gitti sizi. O, bunca yıl çalışıp alnının teriyle seni Nasıl büyüttü? Bugün, sen de kendi kardeşini Yetim bırakmayarak besleyip büyütmelisin. -Küfeyle öyle mi? -Hay hay! Neden bu söz lâkin? Kuzum, ayıp mı çalışmak, günah mı yük taşımak? Ayıp: Dilencilik, işlerken el, yürürken ayak. -Ne doğru söyledi!Öp oğlum amcanın elini... Unuttun öyle mi?Bayramda komşunun gelini: "Hasan, dayım yatı mekteplerinde zabittir; Senin de zihnin açık..Söylemiş olaydık bir.. Koyardı mektebe... Dur söyleyim" demişti hani? Okutma sen de hamal yap bu yaşta şimdi beni! Söz anladım ki uzun, hem de pek uzun sürecek; Benimse vardı o gün birçok işlerim görecek. Bıraktım onları, saptım yokuşlu bir yoldan. Ne oldu şimdi acep, kim bilir, zavallı Hasan? Bizim çocuk yaramaz, evde dinlenip durmaz; Geçende Fatih'e çıktık ikindi üstü biraz. Kömürcüler kapısından girince biz, develer Kızın merakını çekti, her zaman da çeker. O yamrı yumru beden, upuzun boyun, o bacak, O arkasındaki püskül ki kuyruğu olacak! Gerçekten de görecek şey değil mi ya? Derken, Dönünce arkama, baktım: Beş on adım geriden, Belinde enlice bir şal, başında sarık, Bir orta boylu, güleç, nur yüzlü ihtiyar; Yanında koskocaman bir küfeyle bir çocucak, Yavaş yavaş geliyorlar. Fakat tesadüfe bak: Çocuk, benim o sabah gördüğüm zavallı yetim... Şu var ki hâli eskisinden acıklı yavrucağın: Cılız bacaklarının dizden altı çırçıplak... Bir ince gömleğin altında titriyor, donacak! Ayakta kundura yok, başta var mı fes? Ne gezer! Düğümlü alnının üstünde sade bir çember. Nefes değil o soluklar, kesik kesik feryat; Bakış değil o bakışlar,yardım dileyen göz yaşları. Bu bir yürüyen yoksulluk ki yalnayak, baş açık; On üç yaşında buruşmuş tertemiz alnı, yazık! O sırada rüşdiye mektebinden alay alay çıkan Elliden fazla çocuk ki düzen içinde Geçerken ihtiyar bir yerde durmak zorunda kaldı, Bunların Hasan'la karşılaşması ortaya acıklı bir sahne çıkardı. Evet, bu yavruların hepsi gençlik neşesiyle dolu, Koşup gitmektelerdi birer birer aydınlık yuvalarına. Birazdan oynayacak hepsi bunların, ne iyi! Fakat Hasan, babasından kalan o pis küfeyi, -Ki ezmek istedi görmekle yolunun üzerinde- Sonsuza kadar taşıyacak çaresiz omuzlarında! O, yük değil, kaderin bir cezası bu suçsuz çocuğa... Yazık, günahı nedir, bilmeyen şu mahkûma! | style="vertical-align: top"| At that moment a middle aged women appeared from home on the opposite -Oh my son, do not break it. Why did you kick the basket? Your father used it eight year. He also says that: “It is a lucy basket, I was able to earn money with it It is an orphan when your father went. You will feed your mother and sister with it. Are you a baby? Haven’t you learned what to do? I said: -Listen your mother. But child shouted at me: -Beaver, Do not you have anything else to do? Get out! Why are you grambling? I’m burning in my heart: My father died. -Why did you shout at the man? He is telling the truth.. -No problem. He is a child. What is your name? -Hasan -Listen Hasan. You will lose because of your anger. I fell bad when I realized your pain. But your father entrusted your family to you. He worked many years And fostered you. Today, you should foster your sister. -With the basket? -Why is this question? Is working shame? Is moving cargo sin? Beggary is a sin . -He is right . Kiss his hand Hasan. -You forgot, didn’t you? In festival, our neigbor’s bride said: “Hasan, my uncle is a watchman in a boarding school” You are a clever boy. We can say him and he can establish you a boarding school. I will tell You do not let me , you make me a porter . I realized this won’t finish but i have a lot work to do. I left them, but I was anxious, what happened to poor Hasan. My child is naughty don’t stop at home. We went Fatih last afternoon... | 'örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |} thum|700px|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Küfe şiiri thumb|700px|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Küfe şiiri thumb|700px|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Küfe şiiri thumb|700px|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Küfe şiiri Kategori:Küfe Kategori:Safahat Kategori:Safahat/I. Kitap Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Şiirleri